Change of Ways
by CheesyToast
Summary: Link, a witty, arrogant thief, is fascinated by the Triforce and plans to claim its power. But when the Gods deem his selfish heart unworthy, its power is placed within a pure hearted girl named Zelda, and as punishment Link is bound to her: If she dies, so will he. Now he must protect her to save himself, but that proves hard to do when she becomes the target of many greedy souls.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is semi-AU. It features some areas from different Zelda games that have been put together as though Hyrule is set 100 years after the events of Twilight Princess. Just to clear that up.**

* * *

_Change of Ways_

_~Chapter 1~_

Specks of sand flitted upon the tiled roof of Hyrule castle as multiple boots trod near silently along the ridge. The shadow cast from the spire that towered behind them cloaked the figures in darkness in the depths of the night as they creped forth.

A hand gestured forth to a window and the other members moved on ahead, scaling the wall with swift motion and entering through the open window, landing with delicate thuds on the other side.

A guard strolled through the adjacent hallway, the moonlight flitting over him with each window he passed. One figure shot forth from the darkness and grabbed the man in a choke hold. He gasped, fumbling blindly and struggling to yank the arm away, the attempt gradually growing more futile as the need for air grew stronger. Once the struggling ceased, the guard was dragged into the darkness before all other members pressed forward.

They entered a room that held priceless treasures. Velvet drapes hung from the ceiling to the floor near the centre of the room, laying either side and embellishing the memorial of the deceased Princess Zelda. Flowers lay scattered on the ground and fine jewels amongst other treasures were arranged neatly, circling a painting of the six year old princess. Her tiara was held on a stand above the painting, the encrusted emerald, sapphire and ruby reflecting a delicate gleam from the light that leaked through the door.

A large man stepped forth from the group, drawing back the hood of his cloak to reveal the characteristic amber eyes, dark skin and sharp nose of the Gerudo. Roses were crushed beneath the weight of his boots, petals falling loose, crinkled with the marks on his sole. He stopped at the memorial, the tiara's gleam falling dead as the man's shadow stretched over the relic. A sadistic grin curved his lips as he lifted the ornamental headpiece from its stand. "At last, we have the three spiritual stones within our possession. Pathetic Hylians made this all too easy." He chuckled darkly, turning back to the group and placing the tiara away in his pouch.

"Sir Ganondorf," a female voice spoke in a hushed tone, "Two Hylian guards approach."

Ganondorf drew up his hood before gesturing the group forward, concealed in the shadows as they weaved their way around the hallway, avoiding the sight of the guards.

The last member to leave the memorial room paused and watched the guards thoughtfully from beneath his hood as they approached from the distance, the orange lantern light held up by one of the guards flickering and bouncing off the walls, barely reaching a two metre radius. This light reflected in his eyes, tinting the blue of his irises in delicate hues of orange. He smirked subtly as an idea ignited in his mind.

The two guards jumped at the slam of a door, drawing their swords in reflex; prepared in a stance for attack. When no immediate threat presented itself they glanced at each other in confusion before rushing forward. The guard without the lantern barged open the door to the memorial room, his face dropping and movement halting almost instantaneously at the sight of the crushed roses and missing tiara, making the other guard bump into him unexpectedly.

"What is it now?" the lantern guard grumbled from behind the other man.

"I think someone stole the princess' crown." He replied slowly, staring at the empty space where the tiara once sat.

The second guard glanced over to the memorial before giving the man a flat look, "You think?"

"I spoke out of a daze." He defended.

The guard sighed before turning on his heel, "Come on, we must inform his majesty." He said, grabbing the other man by the shoulder before the two ran off back down the hall.

...

Ganondorf, stopped atop the ridge of the roof they had previously traversed, putting his arm out as a signal for the rest of the group to halt. He crouched and listened to the guards below stirring up a clamour as the group silently followed his lead. His eyes narrowed and moved slowly to the left as the roof thudded from the landing of another person, well aware of exactly who it was.

He, despite his sudden desire to murder the boy, remained silent and gestured the group forward once again. They crept back along the rooftop, constantly checking their surroundings and pinpointing the location of the various guards.

At the back of the group, the boy drew a green rupee from his pocket and dropped it on the left slope of the roof. Each of the Gerudo froze over, including Ganondorf as they each listened to the clattering of the rupee as it bounced and rolled down the roof, before finally falling the distance to the ground below, landing with a defined clink at the feet of a guard. Each member of the group turned slowly over their shoulders with the same silent, murderous intentions.

"Up on the roof!" A guard yelled from below and Ganondorf sprung into action. "Go!" he ordered, pointing to the right side of the roof where the castle wall stood at a two metre gap. The Gerudo slid down the right slope and jumped the gap to the castle wall, grabbing the square structured ridges of the stone whilst their feet pressed against the surface of the wall. Using the momentum they hauled themselves up before taking off in a sprint along the wall.

Guards burst out of the north-east tower that connected with the wall whilst more guards charged in from the south-eastern tower, trapping the Gerudo between them.

Ganondorf drew his sword as the guards charged forth and all other Gerudo followed suit, drawing out glaives and dual wielding scimitars as they stood in battle formation. The boy also drew out two scimitars from within his cloak, easily disguising himself amongst the Gerudo.

A fight broke out as the guards closed in, swords dancing and singing in metallic rings as metal scraped against metal. Spears and glaives lunged forth whilst people dodged and dived out of harms way, swinging and slicing at each other's throats.

In the midst of battle the boy managed to swipe the tiara from the Gerudo king's pouch, tucking it away in his own cloak. Ganondorf turned over his shoulder to catch him in the act, but the overhead swing of a guard forced him to block the blow. Out of frustration he gave an enraged battle cry and counterattacked with a fatal lunge through the chest.

He tugged his sword free without mercy and turned his bloodthirsty glare towards their traitor, ready to strike him down.

The boy ducked a swing of a sword sent his way by a Hylian guard as he ran for the edge of the wall. He jumped off the side and swung himself around in the air as he fell, drawing a hookshot out from under his cloak and launching the device into the stone structure. He swung down in an arc, his hood falling back in the force of the wind, until his feet landed perpendicularly on the wall and he dropped the rest of the way onto a roof on the streets of Castle Town, landing in a crouch with the chain of his hookshot retracting.

Ganondorf leaned over the edge, gripping the stone wall like it was the Hylian boy's neck. "Link!" he yelled in rage, glowering at the boy below.

Link looked back at him with a mischievous smirk as he got to his feet, blond strands of hair blowing around his face.

Ganondorf's glower somehow managed to darken at the Hylian's smirk and he watched with ever growing hatred as Link got away.

A clang of metal sounded from behind his head as one Gerudo blocked a blow directed at Ganondorf. "Sire, watch your back." The woman warned.

…

"Commander Viscen, one of them is getting away!" a guard yelled, pointing into the distance.

The commander turned, catching Link's retreating figure. His eyes narrowed. "Lieutenant, come with me. We will gather more troops and go after the boy. I'll bet he's the one with our relic." He spoke, striding quickly away with the lieutenant in toe.

…

"This is getting out of hand!" A Gerudo complained, parrying another strike before swerving out of range of a second slice.

Ganondorf kicked away a group of Hylian guards, sending them tumbling over each other like dominoes. He glanced around in the midst of combat, searching for a way out… and spotted it in the form of a river.

"This way!" he called over his shoulder, barging past the guards, striking and dodging attacks where appropriate. The Gerudo followed remaining in formation and guarding each other's backs.

They passed through the north-east tower, heading onto the front wall of the castle where a moat, leading onto a river lay below.

"Nabooru, tie these down." Ganondorf ordered, tossing her piles of rope, he picked up from the side of the tower. The rest of the Gerudo formed around her, protecting her as she tied firm knots in the ropes along the wall and tossed the ropes down towards the moat. "What's your plan here Ganondorf? You know they're going to cut our ropes before we reach the ground." She called over her shoulder.

"I count on that. That's why we have a moat below us." He called back, grabbing a guard by the neck and tossing him off of the wall, making some guards back away in fear at the sound of his screams.

Once the ropes were secure, each Gerudo grabbed a rope of the six that were tied and began descending as far as they could before the guards cut the ropes free and each of them fell to the waters below.

…

Link sat back against a chimney, hidden in the shadow casted by the light of the moon as he listened to the heavy clattering of the royal guards' armoured boots rush down the cobblestone streets from below, a commander calling orders amongst them.

He pulled out the tiara from his pocket and began removing the three gemstone centrepieces, placing them in a separate pocket before pulling out forged gems made from rupees and placing them into the correct slots in accordance with their colours.

"Commander, there's no sight of him!" A guard called from below.

Link's ears pricked to attention as he listened for the commander's voice, "Keep searching. Search the sewers and the rooftops! Lieutenant," he began, addressing someone else, "Send some men to search Hyrule fields. We can't let any of these bandits escape."

He waited for the area below to clear before placing the tiara away and kneeling forward. He use this position to propel himself forward, sprinting to the edge of the roof before jumping to the next, breaking his fall with a forward roll before continuing stealthily over the rooftops, sticking to the shadows where possible and taking divergent routes to avoid the guards.

Once he reached the outer wall of the city he withdrew his hookshot, aiming it up at the highest point of the wall before shooting the chain, the spike driving firmly into the stone. He retracted the chain, allowing himself to be pulled up. Planting his feet firmly on the wall's flat horizontal surface he landed in a crouch, drawing back his hookshot and peering over the wall at the guards that began spreading into the field in the distance.

He smirked in satisfaction before glancing down at the river that ran below, his smile quickly fading at the sight of the Gerudo pulling themselves from the water.

Ganondorf glanced up through the mass of droplets that dripped from his soaked hair and ran down his face. His eyes narrowed into a vicious glare at the sight of Link, the water on his face practically turning to steam in his seething rage.

"This way! He's up on the wall!" A guard shouted from behind. Link turned over his shoulder, eyes widening as a large group of guards began charging towards him from the rooftops and the streets below. Archers drew back their arrows, launching them in an arc at his back. He quickly rolled out of the way, keeping a kneeling position on the wall as he glanced down at the river where the Gerudo waited for him before glancing back at the advancing guards, breathing heavily as he contemplated his lack of options.

He exhaled heavily as he faced the Gerudo with a set decision. But before he could jump an arrow whizzed through the air, hitting him square in the back. He gasped sharply, his body jerking forward from the impact and causing him to fall from the edge, plummeting to the river below. A splash of water sprayed out over the Gerudo, forcing them to shield their eyes.

Ganondorf lowered his arm and narrowed his gaze at the submerged Hylian. Wading into the shallow end of the water and seizing Link by the collar of his tunic he dragged him out and threw him onto the grass.

Link coughed and attempted to heave himself up onto his hands and knees but Ganondorf stomped down on his back, forcing him to the ground with a choked cry. He yanked the arrow out from Link's back and tossed it aside, "Nabooru, Aveil, carry the boy. We'll waste no more time here." He ordered, casting a hard gaze up to the top of the wall. Fortunately the guards couldn't climb the wall and it would take them a while to reach the Gerudo with the river that cuts off the outer north wall of Castle Town from the outer east.

…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This will all be explained in the next chapter. And Zelda will also be in the next chapter! I really can't wait to get it up, so it might be up within a week. You lucky thing you!**

**Let me know what you thought. Reviews are always appreciated. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially towards the end. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Grains of sand swirled along the sandstone ground as a breeze swept through the Gerudo Valley.

A witch cackled from atop her broomstick in the sky, leaning forward as her thin eyed gaze swept over the returning group, a grin curving her vile lips. She angled her broom and swooped down into the fortress before scrambling off of the stick and landing on her stubby legs.

"Kotake!" she called, her voice coarse and raspy.

"What!?" came a snappy reply.

The elderly woman rolled her eyes, "The king has returned! Hop to it you old hag!"

A bark of laughter sounded in response, "That's rich, coming from you. You're older than I am!"

"We're twins! How can I be older?"

"Keeeyaaah! At least I haven't turned senile like you!" she retaliated, appearing beside her sister.

"Koume, Kotake." Ganondorf spoke, his voice assuming authority as he stopped before them, cutting short their bickering.

"Ahh your highness." Kotake bowed, "Did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

Koume spoke, "Aye, the boy promised our fortune and power in exchange for sparing his life. Wasn't that the deal?" she inquired, peering at Link's limp form.

"It was." He spoke, the defined, icy tone striking silence amongst the group.

He turned slowly, gesturing for Nabooru and Aveil to release him before taking slow, decisive steps towards the boy, "A holy relic. The power of the Gods." He spoke slowly, enunciating each individual syllable, "That's what you promised me. Wasn't it?" he inquired, his tone condescending as he stood over him.

Link remained on the ground, staring down at the sandstone rock as his mind raced for an idea; a way out.

Ganondorf continued, his eyes darkening, "You trespassed into my land, and now you have betrayed my people." He grabbed Link by the neck and dragged him to his feet, slamming him against the fortress wall and pinning him in place. Link winced, attempting to pry Ganondorf's hand from his neck. His heart pounded in his eardrums as he struggled to breathe.

Ganondorf leaned in close, his searing gaze aggressive and contemptuous, "So tell me," he spoke, voice low and firm, "What merit does your life hold for me now? Now that we have what we need." he smirked darkly and released Link's neck, letting him fall back to the ground, gasping for breath. He knelt down next to him, taking the tiara back from his pocket and handing it to Kotake before standing over him once again, drawing a sword from the scabbard on his side.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He spoke, a sadistic grin spreading on his lips as he placed the tip of the cold blade against the edge of Link's neck.

Link kept his gaze on the ground, his hair falling over his eyes as he took deep, unsteady breaths, his hands supporting his balance. And yet a small smile slowly began to curve in the corner of his lips. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he spoke softly.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed down at the Hylian as he contemplated his words.

He continued, "You don't yet have the Triforce. And without my help, you never will."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ganondorf responded sourly, pressing the blade into his neck. "It's just a matter of searching."

Link winced, inching away from the blade. He glanced up at Ganondorf's towering form, lifting one hand in a gesture of surrender. His eyes briefly darted off to the side thoughtfully as he considered Ganondorf's notion, "…Yes. Maybe. But, I know far more about the Triforce than anyone in Hyrule. It's becoming a forgotten relic, but I've studied texts and recovered documents from abandoned temples and caves. I know how to get to it."

Ganondorf stared down at him pensively. His eyebrows furrowed, in anger or thought Link couldn't tell. After a moment he grunted deeply, a sinister, crooked smile forming across his lips, "Then it's settled. You'll take us to it."

"But sir," Nabooru spoke up, "That devious little runt will only betray us again! Are you seriously going to trust this kid?" she complained.

"I've considered that, Nabooru. That's why we'll be taking him as our prisoner." His eyes darkened as he leaned forward, lifting Link's chin with the tip of the blade, "And if he ever so much as lifts a finger against us, I'll slaughter him without a second thought."

…

Rich crimson robes, adorned with silk and laced with intricately woven designs, trailed along the marble floor of Hyrule Castle as the king strode forth in a dignified manner.

Royal advisors and Guards trod at his heels, shadowing his footsteps as they walked through the east wing hallway. The sun peeked through the windows that ran along the hallway, casting long shadows across the floor that leaked up the opposite wall. Gleams reflected off of the antique suit of armour displays and the polished frames that held paintings of nobles and royalty, their stone-like expressions critical and judging.

The king stopped at the door that led to his daughter's memorial room, the two guards that were stationed at either side bowing in respect. He didn't acknowledge them; instead his solemn, heartbroken gaze lingered on the door.

He collected himself, a stoic expression guarding his emotions as he gestured for the door to be opened.

"Captain," he spoke over his shoulder, his voice firm yet calm as he stepped forward into the room, wrapping his hands together behind his back as he examined the crushed roses that lay scattered around the memorial. His eyes carefully avoided the painting of the young Princess Zelda, the sight of her almost unbearable on his heavy heart.

Captain Viscen stepped into the room behind the king, placing a fist across his chest in a symbol of respect, "Yes your majesty?"

His gaze remained fixed on the crushed rose petals, "You mentioned there were seven criminals, correct?"

"Yes sir." The captain answered.

The king nodded slowly, "And there was a traitor amongst them? A boy named Link?"

"Yes sir. That is what we assumed to be the case when one of the criminals called the name out to him."

One of the two royal advisors that accompanied the king, a large man with sharp eyes, cloaked in red robes, spoke up when the king didn't, "Do not fret, your highness. These simple minded miscreants will be brought to justice. I assure you."

"Simple minded isn't the most accurate of terms, Lord Aghanim." The second advisor spoke up, her tanned arms crossed securely over her chest and her face set stern, red Sheikah eyes sharp and focused, as she approached the memorial.

Aghanim's eyes narrowed the barest hint, "Then pray tell, Lady Impa, what might the accurate term be?" he inquired, a derisive tone lacing his words.

"Specific." She answered simply, her intelligent eyes studying the empty stand intensely.

"What do you mean, Lady Impa?" the king inquired.

"Only the tiara is missing. Everything else here has been left untouched. If they were simple criminals surely they would have taken all the treasures they could manage."

"Perhaps they wanted to make a quick escape, and so opted for the most valuable treasure." Aghanim reasoned.

"Perhaps. But there were seven of them. It was within their capability to take more, but they didn't. They had clearly planned in advance and had a set motive, but what that motive is I couldn't say."

The king silently considered her words, "I believe you may be right, Lady Impa."

"She may well be right, but that brings us no step closer to finding these criminals. What they plan to do with a crown is beyond me." Aghanim grunted.

Impa's eyes narrowed down at the scattered flowers as Aghanim spoke, her attention zoning in on the damaged rose petals. She crouched down, carefully lifting a single fallen petal and examining the small grains that had been impressed into its smooth, delicate surface.

"Sand…" she mused, letting the grains slip from the petal.

…

The wind mourned a gentle melody through the trees as it swept through foliage and curled around the branches from up high in the canopy, whilst twigs and shrivelled leaves blew along the grass.

Sunlight scattered through the dense formation of trees, casting thin beams of light to the ground below as the Gerudo trod through, Ganondorf leading the way whilst Link walked behind, his arms were held securely by two Gerudo women and his hands were bound behind him.

They entered a clearing after a long navigation through the Lost Woods where an old, abandoned cathedral stood shrouded by the trees that surrounded it.

The statues that lined the pathway to the cathedral had worn over time, some mottled with mould and wrapped in ivy whilst others had collapsed and lay in ruins, their heads and hands gradually becoming buried in the tall grass.

The Gerudo proceeded up the steps to the cathedral, Ganondorf pushing open the large doors that scraped the cracked marble ground, sending dusts scattering in its wake. They stepped through, the smell of musty air strong with the mould that seeped through the cracks in the ground and the vines that scaled the pillars that lined the hall.

Light leaked through a large hole in the corner of the ceiling, casting a ray down upon a pedestal that stood before a grand door, engraved with an image of the sun whilst above it lay the symbol of the Triforce.

Ganondorf stepped forth, his eyes intense as he stared at the pedestal. A grin curved his lips as he stepped into the light, specks of dust drifting around in the sun's rays, circling him in their gentle flow.

He withdrew the tiara, taking each of the spiritual stones out from the centrepiece and lining them upon the pedestal.

The Gerudo waited with bated breath for something to happen, whilst a slight smirk curved in the corner of Link's lips and he gently shook his head at their stupidity.

Ganondorf stared at the stone door, expecting it to open. An idle breeze swayed the leaves that hung over the hole and his stare gradually morphed into a glare.

He turned and with a cold, impenetrable glower took two large steps towards Link, grabbing him viciously by the collar and leaning in close to his face with a fierce, unwavering stare, "You best not be playing games. Why hasn't the door opened!?" he spat aggressively, clenching the fabric of his collar in a vice grip.

Link's eyebrows furrowed in a convincing act of thoughtfulness and confusion as he looked towards the pedestal, "I don't know. I must have missed something."

"Then I suggest you do something about it." He snarled.

Link gave him a smug, pointed look, "Sorry, my hands are tied."

Ganondorf's expression darkened considerably. He drew his sword, the ring of the blade on the scabbard reverberating off the walls of the derelict cathedral.

The tip met the centre of Link's chest. "Untie him." He ordered to the Gerudo before looking down on Link with contempt, "Try anything and I'll kill you."

The rope loosened and fell to the ground as Nabooru undid the knots whilst the other four Gerudo drew out their glaives and scimitars, pointing them at Link's back in precaution.

Link rubbed his wrists as he moved forward, all of the Gerudo pointing their blades at him warily. Thoughts raced through his mind as he stepped towards the pedestal. He'd need another plan if he was going to have to worm his way out of trouble yet again. He knew that once he opened that door, they were going to try and kill him. But if he could cause a brief moment of distraction he might stand a chance.

He inconspicuously dug his hands into his pockets, eyes fixed on the pedestal whilst his ears remained alert on the Gerudo. With one hand he grabbed the three real spiritual stones and with his other, his fingers curled around a small deku nut.

He withdrew the three precious stones and placed them down on the pedestal before taking a step back, watching in fascination as they began to glow.

Ganondorf's eyes widened the barest fraction as the stones glimmered and flashed; red, blue and green light flickering in the amber of his irises.

They began to slowly rise from the pedestal, rotating around each other. Their speed gradually quickened and the intensity of their light growing, illuminated in a white light as their colours merged together, forcing the group to shield their eyes from the powerful rays.

Link hadn't expected it to happen, but he used it to his advantage. In his temporary blindness he listened to the sound of the heavy door grinding against the ground ahead of them and felt for the pedestal before vaulting over it and running towards the door. He placed the deku nut on the ground at the entrance before slipping through the gap as the stone structure groaned open.

The three stones burst apart in a violent shock wave, blasting through the stone walls in three opposite directions with a deafening boom that left a ringing in the Gerudos' ears.

Ganondorf blinked and placed a hand on his temple as he shook his head, allowing his vision to readjust. His eyes focused and then widened in surprise at Link's disappearance before furrowing in rage as his solid gaze set firm on the opening door.

"After him!" he yelled, gripping his sword tight as he charged on ahead, the Gerudo following suit.

Link ran down a long, stone pathway studded with columns. The serene area encased in a golden sky, flowers adorning to its secluded beauty and liveliness- a sharp contrast to the decaying cathedral. But Link took no notice as he hurried down the path towards the golden Triforce.

Ganondorf trod on the small deku nut, the impact forcing it to erupt in a blinding flash which temporarily forced the Gerudo to a halt, allowing Link to get ahead.

The Gerudo king bared his teeth and let out a fierce growl of frustration before darting down the path, his eyes hazed over with bloodlust.

But before he could get there, Link placed his hand against the surface of the Triforce.

A blast of energy ensued, knocking the king to the ground as the ancient power radiated out and engulfed Link in a golden light. Link gritted his teeth as the power flooded his body. His vision blurred and he staggered back, falling to the ground as the world around him spun until all his senses left him.

…

"Guess who!?" A faded whimsical voice sang, giggling as her hands covered Link's eyes. He recognised it, a memory playing in his mind and it made his heart skip a beat from the pain it brought.

He didn't want to remember.

"As if I don't know…" he felt himself whisper as the memory slipped away and was replaced with another.

The same girl stood as a shadow before him, her figure almost shrouded by the mist that surrounded them. But he could still clearly remember her face; remember the pain in her eyes as her lips parted in sadness. "See you later…?" she murmured.

He found himself reciprocating her expression. He blinked and wiped his eyes as the memory faded, blinking again as he stared at the water on his hand.

The mist tinted golden, and another figure appeared before him. He glanced up at a beautiful woman, her body encompassed in a gentle, golden glow as she looked upon him. The wisdom defined in her eyes was almost soothing, yet at the same time intimidating, as though she was peering into Link's soul.

Link took a cautious step back, slowly lowering his hand as he stared at her, "Why did you show me that?" he demanded quietly.

She gazed at him with guarded compassion before she spoke, her voice like a chime of delicate bells, "You are running from your past." She answered calmly, "You seek guidance."

Link frowned at her, "I don't know what you mean."

"You sought the Triforce. But your reasons are selfish, influenced by the anger that has manifested within your heart. I had to intervene for the sake of Hyrule. The power of the Triforce now lies within another."

"Another?" Link repeated. Shock, resentment, frustration, betrayal all swelled within his heart at her words.

"A child pure of heart. A child that can bring peace." She turned away, her dress swaying gracefully around her ankles, "The fact of the matter is, you are unworthy of the Triforce. And as punishment for you immorality you have been bound to the one with the pure heart. If she were to die, you will die along with her." she spoke slowly, letting the words sink in. "This is the guidance I can offer unto you, Link."

"Guidance, oh." Link scoffed, bitterness seeping into his words, "Is that what you call it?"

"It may not appear ideal to you. However, it is for your own good." She replied, her voice smooth; unwavering.

He gave a cynical laugh in response, "As much as I appreciate your, clearly, avid thought and consideration of my well-being, I'm afraid I don't need your 'guidance'." he spat. "I have searched for far too long, and for what? To have you tell me I'm unworthy? What gives you the right to decide that?"

"I am the Goddess Hylia, and it is my duty to protect the Triforce, lest it fall into the wrong hands. My duty also lies with the descendants of Hylia, it lies with you." She replied calmly, her impassive yet piercing eyes turning to gaze at him directly.

Link glared at her, knowing there was nothing he could say to change the mind of a Goddess.

She offered him a moment before speaking, "Link. Your heart is good, and righteous. But it is trapped within your inner turmoil, encased in ice. If you can learn to accept the past and prove your worth, then I vow to bestow you with a wish of your choosing.

"But for now. The child of pure heart is in danger. She is not far. You must go to her, save her. Your life depends upon it."

Link watched as she began to fade. The harsh, grey mist began to prevail over the gentle gold as she became more distant. He was tempted to go after her, to yell at her, to demand answers, to ask what she expected him to do. But he didn't.

Her voice echoed in his head just as she faded from view and the world turned black, "Make haste, child of Hylia."

…

Link's eyes shot open, the words of the Goddess still buzzing in his mind as a barrier of light faded from around him.

He sat up sharply, glancing all around him as he scrambled to his feet. He was back in the cathedral. The door to the Sacred Realm had closed, sealed as though it had never been opened.

The Gerudo stood at the entrance, staring out at a golden pillar of light that shot through the trees in the distance. Ganondorf's arms were folded securely across his chest, his stony face set in a perpetual frown as his gaze narrowed suspiciously at the light.

Link paid the Gerudo no heed as he darted past them, sending the hem of their cloaks billowing and startling them into action, his attention focused entirely on the light that rose in the distance.

"Hey!" Ganondorf yelled, perplexed by Link's sudden appearance. He drew his sword and rushed after him. The other Gerudo glanced at each other briefly before dashing after Ganondorf.

Link sprinted through the dense forest, pushing past trees and jumping over fallen logs and shrubs as he raced towards the fading light that scattered in strips between the trees.

A sudden, fierce burst of wind forced him to slow down into a walk, shielding his eyes from the vicious onslaught that shook the trees backwards and sent dozens of leaves flitting by. It ended sharply, unnaturally, and Link hurriedly pressed on.

He noticed a few smaller trees had curved or completely snapped and collapsed from the intensity of the wind as he drew closer to its source, slowing to a stop as he entered a small clearing. Wolfos lay unmoving; surrounding the clearing whilst the grass, interspersed with flowers, all lay flattened in a circular form around a girl that lay unconscious, curled on her side, in the centre of it all.

He approached her cautiously, his head tilting slightly to the left as he watched her, unsure of what to make of her. He knelt down beside her regardless, gently taking the hand that lay delicately balled on the grass, in front of her face.

Her palm faced upwards, fingers curling inwards as Link placed a thumb against her wrist, checking for her pulse. He felt the reassuring beat press against his thumb and gave a soft sigh of relief before casting an ambivalent glance at her resting face.

His gaze fell back to her hand and he carefully turned it over, his eyes narrowing pensively at the symbol of the Triforce that marked the back of her hand.

"Hey!" A small, shrill voice yelled and Link's head shot up in surprise, just in time to see a tiny ball of blue light dart full force into his unsuspecting face, managing to knock him to the ground despite the it's diminutive size.

It arced around and flew back at him, and before Link could do anything it began pulling on the pointed end of his ear with all the strength its tiny body could muster. "Don't. You. Hurt. My. Zelda!" it growled, tugging forcefully at his ear on each word.

"Hey! Stop that!" Link snapped, snatching the little fairy from his ear and holding it in front of his face with an irritated glare.

She pushed defiantly against his hand and began pounding him with her tiny fists, "Let go of me!" she squeaked viciously.

Link scoffed, "Right, so you can attack me some more? I never hurt your friend so calm down."

She froze over just as she was about to bite him, slowly glancing up at him with her mouth still angled wide open over his finger. She abruptly shifted, resting her head casually on her fist with an innocent smile gracing her lips as she regarded him. "Oh. Well in that case, what brings you to this neck of the woods, cutie?"

He stared at her. A wind swept by idly.

She pursed her lips, "No? Too casual? It was the cutie thing wasn't it?"

The gentle wind rattled the trees and Link's ears twitched. He glanced over his shoulder at the distant sound of thudding footsteps before quickly turning his attention back to the sleeping girl.

"We need to go." he spoke emphatically, releasing the fairy before moving over to Zelda, wrapping his arms beneath her neck and knees before lifting her from the ground.

She curled up against him. Her eyebrows furrowed gently and her lips parted slightly as she took soft breaths in her fatigued state.

"Who are they? Can I bite _them_?" the fairy asked and Link turned round to see the Gerudo charging towards them with weapons drawn and murderous glares accompanying their faces.

He cast a glance, arching a brow at the fairy hovering at his side, "Be my guest." he answered simply.

"Yes!" she exclaimed energetically, fist-pumping the air, "You just leave this to Navi!" she called back as she darted towards the Gerudo.

Link stared after her for a moment before briskly turning away, stopping short at the tip of the blade that hovered an inch from his face.

"Nowhere to run." Nabooru purred, smirking as Link tensed and took a step back, subconsciously tightening his hold on Zelda.

Navi gnawed aggressively at Ganondorf's sword hand, his expression souring in annoyance as he cast a dark, intimidating stare down at her before flinging her away, sending her hurtling into the trunk of a tree with an 'oof' before she plummeted to the grass below.

Ganondorf focused his attention back to Link, stepping forward with slow supremacy as he eyed him with disdain. The other Gerudo had surrounded Link in a circular formation, their weapons pointed at him, holding him in place. He glanced around at them nervously.

Ganondorf's eye trailed to the girl in Link's arms, his gaze intensifying at the sight of the Triforce that engraved the back of her hand.

A slow smirk curved on his cruel lips, "Ah, what's this? The girl wields the Triforce? And by the look on your face I'd say it's almost as if you're afraid for her safety." He gave a short bark of laughter, "How amusing. But I'm afraid I'll have to cut your lives short and take back what belongs to me!"

"Woah, wait!" Link began urgently, dodging out of the way of Ganondorf's overhead swing, the slice missing Zelda by a mere inch. He backed away, halting abruptly as a blade pressed against his back and he bit his lip nervously, playing it off with a restricted smile, "I can understand why you may- or may not," he added off-side, "Want me dead. But killing _her_ seems a little harsh, doesn't it?"

"You expect that to stop me?" Ganondorf responded coldly, stepping forward and placing the tip of his blade towards Link's throat. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you be the first to die."

Link's wide gaze fell from Ganondorf's stone glare to Zelda's resting face as a quiet moan escaped her lips. His eyes lifted back to face Ganondorf with an adamant frown, "And what do you expect will happen to the Triforce if you kill her? Seems like quite a large risk to take."

"A risk that can be resolved with her death. I know enough to know the Triforce will not be destroyed by it. And that's the only thing that matters to me." He replied evenly, a smirk spreading over his lips in satisfaction as Link struggled to come up with a response.

"Hey!" Navi's voice squealed from behind as she charged at Ganondorf and began circling his head, her wings fluttering rapidly as she darted around him. He stumbled a step back, teeth gritted in anger and a growl ripping through his throat as he attempted to snatch her from the air, her small, nimble body managing to weave around his hand with ease.

Link's eyebrows rose as the little fairy began bouncing off of each of the Gerudo's heads, distracting their attention. He briefly glanced left and right as he stepped back before pivoting round and dashing between two Gerudo, holding onto Zelda tightly as he ran into the dense woodland.

Navi gave a maniacal laugh as she hovered out of their reach, "Revenge is sweet." She grinned, rubbing her hands together evilly before zooming after Link.

Ganondorf roared in frustration, "Get after them!" he yelled peremptorily, an arm flying out in a dramatic pointing gesture. On his order the Gerudo moved forward instantly, chasing after Link and Navi with swift and agile movement as they charged through the forest.

Navi caught up and flew at Link's side as he ran, his breathing progressively becoming harsher as he meandered around trees and ducked under branches whilst supporting Zelda's weight.

"This way!" Navi called, swooping around to the left. Link followed after her, the forest thickening around them with the larger trees that barely permitted the sun's rays to seep through the overlaying sea of leaves. The forest ground also became denser in vines and shrubs and Link had to lift Zelda slightly to avoid getting her snagged on the multitude of nettles and thorns that surrounded them. He himself had no such luck avoiding them, consistently being snagged in his rush to get away, which inevitably caused him to slow down, scratches and small trickles of blood covering his legs.

"Was this an arbitrary decision of yours? Because this is not really helping." Link commented dryly as he pulled himself free from a vine that clung to his leg, wincing as the thorns tore through more skin and fabric.

Navi glanced back at the Gerudo as they rapidly began catching up in their pursuit, swiping down the undergrowth with ease. She then glanced down at Link's struggling form, "Huh, probably should have thought this through a little better…" she mused, folding her arms together thoughtfully as she hovered backwards.

Link heaved an annoyed sigh in response.

"Hey, I thought it would provide us with cover!" she defended. "It's not my fault the state of the _ground_ never occurred to me."

"Well, consider it the next time you're acting as a terrible guide-"

"Watch out!" Navi shrieked.

Link barely had a chance to react before pain suddenly shot through him as a scimitar flew into him, slicing a deep gash through his side. His eyes rounded and his breathing hitched before he dropped to his knees. He lowered Zelda to the ground, removing his hand from under her knees and placing it on the grass in front of them to support his balance whilst keeping his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

He breathed heavily, his eyes screwed shut as the searing pain in his side leaked with blood, soaking the fabric of his tunic.

Navi fluttered down into his line of sight, "Ooh boy." She breathed as she inspected his state. She flew closer to him, tugging at a tuft of his hair, "Come on!" she called urgently, "Hey! Listen to me! They're catching up!"

Link's eyes opened, his grip on Zelda tightening as he attempted to lift her up again. He managed to shift himself into a kneeling position before forcing himself to his feet with Zelda bundled in his arms. He gasped at the strain on his bleeding side and barely managed to take two unstable steps before collapsing back to the ground.

He coughed and turned himself over, pulling himself up against a tree with Zelda wrapped in his arms, her head resting limply against his chest as he breathed unsteadily. Her eyes fluttered as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart.

Ganondorf's booming laughter resonated around them as he approached; twigs snapped beneath the weight of his boot and his sword gleamed in the thin streams of light that managed to scatter between the leaves.

Navi sank down onto Zelda's lap as she stared despondently at Ganondorf's looming presence, Link's eyes reflecting the same expression.

Ganondorf smirked, "What a shame it had to come to this, Link." He sneered, "If you had simply done as told, then I wouldn't have to be smearing my blade in your pitiful blood."

Zelda's eyes slowly blinked open at the sound of Ganondorf's voice and she turned her head against Link's chest, wearily glancing up at Ganondorf as he drew back his sword. Her eyes widened and flashed gold as his blade came plunging towards them. The Triforce on her hand burst out a blinding shine and green strips of light began encircling her and Link's body.

They vanished just as Ganondorf's blade reached them, leaving him thrusting through air and planting his sword firmly into the trunk of the tree.

…

They reappeared at the edge of the woods and Navi hovered up as Link and Zelda fell back into the grass when there was no longer a tree to support them.

Link gasped from the pain hitting the ground brought to his side, wincing as he lay on his back with Zelda's head still resting on his chest as a spell of dizziness set over her from her exertion and she became faint once again.

Link's arms loosened from around her in his exhaustion and he wearily glanced at the sky as the clouds passed over their heads. One arm fell limply from Zelda to his bleeding side as his eyes closed and he slowly began losing consciousness.

"Hey!" Navi's voice squeaked in front of his face, "Link was it? Liii-iiink!" she called, tapping him on the nose. She hovered up and landed on his forehead, turning around and leaning forward with her hands on her hips as she looked over his closed eyes. "What, you're just gonna die on me? Come on," she stomped impatiently, "You've gotta help Zelda."

"I, appreciate your concern." Link slurred dryly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Still have the energy to be sarcastic I see." Navi commented as she crossed her arms, arching a tiny, sardonic brow down at Link.

She fluttered off his face and ran a hand through her short blue hair as she looked over the two half dead Hylians. She huffed, "Okay, fine. Don't move. I'll go find help." She declared before zipping away in a trail of sparkles, leaving Link and Zelda behind.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought. The next chapter will probably not be out for a while, but I can assure you it will be great! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
